


His Sacrifice

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Lactose Intolerance, Pizza, deep dish pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: Squall tries deep dish pizza for a price.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly & Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly & Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart & Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht & Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht & Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht & Squall Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	His Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Squall.
> 
> I pulled out a headcanon that I haven't used since I first wrote Squall when I was 12. It doesn't help that I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7006NXmEdc) song while writing it.
> 
> This is for the 3SF prompt: [any, pizza](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10235968#cmt10235968).

The crust was golden brown, crispy, and seasoned with the island’s best seasoning; the sauce crimson, glistening, and coating the heart of the dish. As a section was taken out of the deep-pan, the cheese oozed and strung itself apart before it was settled onto the porcelain plate. Aside from the copiously sprinkled pieces of Deling specialized sausage and caramelized onions, not much else existed on the slice of pizza itself.  
  
  
  
  
The aromas were supposed to appeal to the senses; the spices were light and seemingly tantalizing. There was something off-putting about seeing the cheese ooze out of the triangular slice of pizza that reminded him too much of killing a Blobra. At least, it didn’t jiggle when he experimentally moved the plate.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone around the table staring onward at him, various shades of blues and one set of brown eyes were waiting to hear Squall Leonhart’s verdict regarding on his first bite of Deling Dish pizza. Taking the cutlery, he dissected a piece that seemed fair enough to chance; twirling his fork to ensure all the cheese spun around the chosen section before popping it in his mouth. He chewed and chewed and chewed; glancing around the table to see his peers at the edge of their chairs, he rolled his eyes upward to the afternoon sky Deling City brought.  
  
  
  
  
“Well? What do you think?” Rinoa asked eagerly, on the verge of bursting at the seams with anticipation and giddiness about one of her favorite pizza places.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s ok, too cheesy, and has too much sauce for my taste.” He shrugged, earning a petulant, if not defeated look from the brunette. The Instructor and martial artist seemed less than surprised by the answer because they knew it came at a price: his lactose intolerance.


End file.
